


Fujiko’s Second Gift

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drinking, Embarrassment, F/M, Fujiko being a bitch, Inspired by Canon, Love Confessions, Lupin being a perv, Omorashi, Peeing in sink, Peeing on partner, Piss kink, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Watersports, pee desperation, technically I guess, too much piss? fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: The gang is stuck in one of Lupin's forest safehouses and you all have to go to the bathroom.Just like last time, Fujiko refuses to let anyone inside.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Jigen Daisuke/Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Reader, Arsène Lupin III/Reader, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Reader, Jigen Daisuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fujiko’s Second Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “Fujiko’s Gift” from part 5

The best celebrations were had after a difficult and thrilling heist; everyone in the group had agreed on this after the first few big jobs that they did together. They always made sure these times were some of the best because of this: pulling out the best of their wines and liquors, smoking their finer pipes and cigarettes, and letting their worries wash away as they hid in one of Lupin’s many forested hideouts.

Tonight had been one of the most thrilling heists they’d had in years. There were many times that they almost got caught or something went wrong, but quick thinking and their ability to work together in the most stressful times saved their asses. Everything had been worth it, and they could all relax now that they had their prize.

“To us,” Lupin had finally concluded his monologue on how amazing the night had been, lifting his glass into the air as he stood. “For another history book-worthy heist.”

“To us!” The others stood up, joining him in the toast. Their glasses all clinked together, drops of wine mixing with whiskey, sake, and vice versa. They all drank their first glasses, sighing in pleasure as their alcohol of choice began to settle.

The night went on fairly smoothly. Lupin brought back memories of old cons and mysteries they had solved, and they all cut in when they pleased. Jigen tended to correct him before taking a hit off of his current cigarette, Goemon gave short sayings when the time was right, (Y/n) always did her spot-on impression of Zenigata, and Fujiko would compliment them on how well they had done certain things when time had been short or things seemed hopeless.

Hours had passed before someone mentioned that they had to use the facilities. The group thought nothing of it when Fujiko left, saying she’d be back in a few minutes.

A few minutes had turned into a half hour, then an hour and fifteen, and she still hadn’t returned.

“Fujiko’s been gone for an awful long time, hasn’t she?” Jigen broke the silence that had taken over the room. Goemon hummed after exhaling some smoke, opening his eyes.

“She probably got sidetracked and decided to shower.” Lupin shrugged, taking a sip of his wine.

“We would have heard the water running. What if she’s messing up the toilet again?” They all looked up to (Y/n) with fear blossoming in their eyes. The memories of what happened last time flowed through their minds, and the worry began to build alongside the need for the bathroom. “I’ll go talk to her.”

She jogged to the restroom, knocking lightly on the door before jiggling the handle.

“Fujiko? You in there?”

“What do you want, (Y/n)?”

“Are you gonna get out of there anytime soon? We’re all gonna have to go eventually.”

“I’m… uh… I’m actually a little busy here!”

“With what? We know you went when you first came in, now it’s time for you to get out! You’ve been in there for more than an hour!” The (h/c) haired girl sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. “Can you at least let me go?”

“Why should I? Last time I let you in a room with me, you tried to make me date a princess!”

“Fujiko, I told you that was for the heist! We needed _you_ to pretend you were her girlfriend so we could hit her family’s safe! I would have done it, but Goemon needed me for assistance and none of the guys would’ve been able to crossdress!”

“Is that _really_ why you couldn’t do it?” Her smirk was clear as she spoke. (Y/n) slammed her fist on the door.

“Shut up! He _asked_ me for my help!”

“Just like how Jigen asked for you during the Shiromori Bank job. And Lupin with getting Prince Pierre’s crown.”

“FUCK YOU! JUST LET ME IN!” She banged her fist on the door a few more times, startling the men in the living room.

“Not happening. Have fun pissing yourself with them!” Fujiko laughed loudly to herself while (Y/n) growled, stomping back to the others. Relaying the news, they collectively groaned and tried to forget about the impending need to urinate.

Time continued to pass, and it was becoming a little harder for them all. Lupin tried to think of more stories to tell as a way of keeping their minds off of their bodies, but it didn’t do too much. Goemon and Jigen had started playing cards, and (Y/n) kept drinking.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to keep drinking? You’re just gonna make it worse for yourself.” Jigne eyed her as she looked around the room for another bottle.

“If I can find a bottle with a wide enough rim, I can use it and go outside.” She soon found one of his almost empty bottles of Jack Daniels, snatching it off of the ground and hastily bringing it to her lips. Guzzling down the liquid, she finished the bottle before running towards the door. She announced that she was going to try and relieve herself with it outside, asking that Lupin didn’t try to peek.

He made it seem like he was going to follow her wishes, but went to the window once his two partners went back to their game. The moonlight was barely enough for him to see her figure, watching as she searched the area before setting the bottle down and undoing her pants. His eyes widened and his tongue shot out as she carefully moved. He looked like a dog waiting for it’s owners to enter their home, his breath fogging up the class and making it tougher for him to watch her. Wiping the window with his sleeve, he noticed her silhouette was gone.

The door opened, and Lupin moved back to his seat as (Y/n) came back inside with the bottle. She commented on how it was too cold and sat down on the couch in a frustrated manor. Not knowing what to do, she stared around the room, occasionally watching Jigen and Goemon as they played Old Maid. She had to adjust her position a few times, trying to find a position that wouldn’t press on her bladder too much.

Eventually, (Y/n) went to check on Fujiko again, who was still hogging the restroom for an unknown reason. The group realized that they’d have to think of something soon and did their best to brainstorm for good ideas. Sadly, nothing really good came to mind.

“Why don’t we go outside?” Jigen turned in his chair towards the other two after lightly tossing his cards over to the samurai.

“Do you not remember what I tried? I couldn’t even get my jeans down all the way because of how cold it was. By now, it’s probably a lot worse. Your dicks might freeze off from being exposed for so long.”

“How about we try to use the bottles inside? We have towels in the closet by the bathroom to cover the ground with.” Goemon spoke up, gathering the cards to put away.

“We’d have to make sure we can find the lids for them, and I’m pretty sure over half of them are under here.” Lupin patted the couch arm that he was sitting on. “I don’t want us accidentally spilling any in here, otherwise I might have to search for a new safehouse. The stench would probably bring Pops, here.”

“Wait!” An idea popped into (Y/n)’s head, and a smile appeared on her cheeks. “We can use the kitchen sink! We can move any dishes that are in there and clean it before we leave tomorrow!”

“That’s a wonderful idea, (Y/n)! The only problem is if one person goes at a time, then the others might burst.”

“Right. And even if we went first,” Jigen gestured to him and the other two men. “You’ve had more to drink, so you wouldn’t last.”

They were silent once more as she tried to think of a way they could all go. She was in the middle of mentally cursing Lupin for buying a place with only one bathroom and one other sink when a dirty thought popped into her head. She looked away from them, covering her face as it warmed up.

“You okay, (Y/n)?” Jigen’s rough voice caught her attention.

“Y-Yeah. I just, uh… c-came up with- oh god it’s embarrassing.”

“If you have come up with something, you must share it with us.”

“R-Right.” She groaned, bringing her legs into butterfly pose. “What if we… um… all go in the sink? Like, at the same time? I sit on top, you three aim in?”

Their silence was deafening to her. The three looked between themselves and her blushing face, wordlessly agreeing that it was perfect.

“Great work, (Y/n).” Lupin lightly slapped her back, his praise only making her more sheepish. “Goemon, get some towels.”

He nodded, quickly standing up and rushing to the closet next to the bathroom. While he worked on finding a big enough towel to cover the front of the sink, the others took their time walking to the kitchen. The men tossed their jackets onto one of the armchairs before reaching the temporary toilet. She followed them, nervousness building up as she got closer to them. They began freeing themselves from their slacks, and she turned away with a shriek.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about, (Y/n).” Goemon commented as he entered the room, placing the towel down neatly in front of the sink. “We are doing this out of necessity.”

“I-I know but… y’know… it’s still a little weird.”

“You’re the one who thought of this.”

“I know, Jigen! I… this is why I didn’t want to say it.”

“Come on! Stop dawdling! Would you rather piss yourself or go with us in a sink?”

“S-Sorry, Lupin. You’re r-right.” Her face was painted pink and almost uncomfortably warm. She turned around, keeping her head down as she removed her jeans and panties. Looking back up, she was only able to look at the three for a second, noticing the Goemon had undressed entirely.

She made her way to the counter, jumping up and scooting over to the sink. It was on the smaller side, but it was big enough for her to sit above comfortably. She adjusted the faucet to face the side so she could back up, giving more space for the three to aim. They got closer to the counter, making sure the towel was completely underneath them before getting ready.

As the first few beads left Lupin, his stream of piss became grew until it hit the inside of the sink. Goemons and Jigen followed, and with the help of the noise, (Y/n) did too. Sighs of relief filled the room, the strangeness of the situation melting away from her mind.

In all honesty, the main reason she was so nervous was because she was _extremely_ turned on by this situation. Although she would have liked to piss herself while the boys watched (and Lupin leered), she did find this situation very nice. Mainly, she was just glad to finally be able to pee, secretly not minding how they were basically watching her while they also emptied their bladders.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a small splash on her thigh from Lupin. He would have apologized, but (Y/n) moaned almost _immediately_ , and this caught his interest.

“I get it now.” He grinned his cheshire grin, looking at her with bedroom eyes. “You’re actually really into this, aren’t you, (Y/n)? Is that why you were so embarrassed to tell us this idea?”

He let his piss touch her right thigh again and she whimpered, nodding her head in reply as she gripped her shirt. He kept his aim on her, reaching as high as he could without having any go over the other side of her thigh onto the counter.

Wanting to see more of her reactions, Jigen tested the waters by letting his stream graze her other thigh. She groaned, looking up at him with a pleading expression. A jolt of pleasure ran through him, and he also moved his aim up her thigh.

Goemon was the only one at this point who had not given into her clear want and his own hidden interest. She lifted the bottom of her shirt, whining at him to aim higher. As much as he wanted to, it didn’t feel too right to him, so he kept his aim where it was.

“Come on, she’s begging for it! You just gonna leave her to ask like this? You’re not gonna piss forever, man!”

The samurai was surprised at Jigen’s insistence to give in, but he mentally thanked him for it after he moved his steam to hit her pussy. Her moans grew in volumes as the warmth blessed her skin, shivering in ecstasy. They groaned in turn, her voice making the experience even more pleasurable. 

This went on for a short while until their bladders were empty. As their streams of piss calmed down, they allowed themselves to relax. Their sighs of relief rang loudly throughout the house, acting as a signal for Fujiko to finally leave the restroom.

“Well, didn't you all have fun?” Her voice interrupted their banter as she stepped into the room. “I bet you wished you ran out of time, though.”

“Yeah, I-” (Y/n) caught onto her words, thinking back to the first time she tried to enter the bathroom. “You motherfucker! _This_ was your way of getting revenge? Really?”

“In a way. It also helped confirm my questions about your relationship with them.” She winked, chuckling to herself.

The men stared at her, watching her face redden. She jumped off the counter, chasing Fujiko out of the room while yelling threats and profanities. Looking at each other, they laughed amongst themselves before cleaning up and getting dressed.

“Looks like Fujiko was onto us.” Jigen huffed with a smirk, zipping himself back up.

“She was going to figure it out eventually. As was (Y/n), whether we told her or not.”

“Mhm.”

They walked with Lupin to the laundry room to tend to the towel before going to the door to her room so they could drop off her jeans. Hearing no verbal response after knocking, they entered the room. (Y/n) was on her bed, her head buried into a pillow and still almost naked.

“(Y/n)?” She jumped at hearing Goemon’s concerned voice, covering herself with the pillow.

“I-I’m really sorry about what happened. I was really hoping that none of you would have to find out about my piss kink.”

“Why so shy? We clearly enjoyed it.” Lupin stepped into her room more, placing her pants on the desk by the door. He was silent for a moment, not sure if the other two had anything they wanted to say. “Y’know, there’s a reason we agreed.”

“Huh?”

“Jeez woman, we like you!”

“Jigen! I was getting there.”

“You must get to the point when confessing to a woman, Lupin.”

“As if you know anything about confessing to a girl!”

They bickered on, momentarily forgetting about her until she spoke up, her face radiating from how flustered she was.

“Is there… a point t-to this?”

“Yes, sorry.” He straightened his tie, glancing at his partners before looking back at her, a playful smirk on his face. “My point is… would you like to make things official with us?”

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmm pee hot


End file.
